USS Shiloh
USS Shiloh is a Shiloh Class Heavy Cruiser currently assigned to Task Force 405, and is under command of Fleet Captain Jim Phaserman. General Specifications Length: 705 Meters Beam: 325 Meters Decks: 36 Crew: 650 Weapons Systems: 18 Type XII Phaser Arrays, 8 Photon Torpedo Tubes Performance: Warp 9.95 Maximum Sensors: 18 x AN/PTAG-12-RA Phaser Targetting Sensors, 8 x AN/TTAG-15-MTRA Torpedo Targetting Sensors, 6 x AN/MSMM-15 "Hera" General short range sensors, 6 x AN/MSMM-19-LR "Zues" Long range sensor arrays, Varios other scientific and navigation sensors. Propulsion Systems: Impulse: 2 x General Electric GE-SL199-34 Primary Impulse Drive Engines, 1 x General Electric GE-SL141-15 Secondary Impulse Drive. Warp Systems: Boeing-Cochrane S9W-01-E Warp Core, powering two Boeing-General Electric B-GE-110-99 Warp Nacelle Systems. HISTORY USS Shiloh was authorised in 2368 as "Battle Cruiser, Intermediate, Experimental" for dealing with the Borg. In 2369, after months of research, Starfleet decided to modify the [Class, currently in preproduction, to build the IBCX. In 2370, the keel was laid for the first of class. Starfleet selected the name USS Shiloh, which had been originally tagged to be the 4th Sovereign class (That ship later became USS Repulse.) in 2373, Captain Jim Phaserman was assigned as Commanding Officer, USS Shiloh. She was commissioned into service just prior to the start of the Dominion War. Read More: Shiloh class in the Dominion War Shiloh finished the Dominion War having fought in several key battles: Operation Return, the 1st Battle of Chin'Toka, and Operation Final Assault. In addition, she served in several minor skirmishes, earning a total of 12 battle stars. in 2376, USS Shiloh was awarded a Presidential Unit Citation for her wartime service. Between 2375 and 2384, Shiloh served with occupation forces in Cardassian space, and later patrolled heavily pirated space lanes. in 2385, Captain Jim Phaserman again assumed command of Shiloh. This time it was as part of the USS Fearless Strike Group, and later, task force 125. In 2386, Shiloh was transfered to Task Force 405. Shiloh is currently fighting in her second major war, this time against the Banor. COMBAT RECORD Battle of M535-A. Shiloh destroyed 3 Jem'Hadar attackers. Battle of Zirava. Shiloh engaged and defeated Dominion Cruiser, with support of Chancellorsville and Normandy. Operation Return. Shiloh claimed kills on a Jem Hadar Cruiser and 2 Cardassian Galor-Class warships. Also claimed half a kill with USS Chancellorsville. 4 minor skirmishes, 6 Jem Hadar Attackers Destroyed. 1st Chin'Toka-6 Jem Hadar Attackers and 9 Defense platforms. Saved Negh'Var with an assist from Cowpens. 3 Minor skirmishes, 2 Jem Hadar Cruisers and 4 attackers defeated. Also disabled a Breen Cruiser. Operation Final Assault-Claimed 1/4 kill on Jem'Hadar Battleship, destroyed 1 Jem Hadar Cruiser, 2 Galor class cruisers, and 2 Breen Cruisers in initial fighting. Claimed another 5 Jem hadar attackers during final stages of the battle. Participated in numerous small battles, resulting in several kills. Assisted in fighting against Borg during 2385 Borg invasion. Several battles against Tyderians. Claimed 4 Tyderian ships destroyed. Ongoing fighting against Banor, kill tally unconfirmed. Category:Ships Category:Warships Category:Task Force 405